Holding on
by ShinzonAurthurDentEiffel65nut
Summary: A SamFrodo freindship fic. On the slopes of Mt. Doom, two little Hobbits hold they fate of the world in their hands.


Holding on  
  
Pg-13  
  
Genre: Drama/Angst  
  
Pairing: None. Just Sam and Frodo. NOT SLASH grrrr DIE!  
  
SAM CENTRIC!  
  
*&^&*  
  
Frodo was so tired. And hungry and weak. It was all he could do not to fall over from exhaustion. Behind him, Sam trudged up the mountainside, keeping a careful eye on his friend and master.  
  
Sam knew that Frodo couldn't hang on much longer. He himself was completely exhausted. All he wanted to do was lay down and die. He tripped on a rock and lay flat on his stomach, trying to gather his thoughts and strength to get up again.  
  
The Ring Bearer looked back at Samwise, who was trying to get up. Frodo pulled himself up the mountainside. Suddenly, he felt a weakness spread through his body and he dropped like a stone. He just lay there, wanting to die and wishing he were home in the Shire. Oh how he wanted to go home. Frodo felt Samwise pulling him into the safety of his lap.  
  
"Oh Mr Frodo. Please don't give up now! We're so close!"  
  
Frodo swallowed dryly, no saliva left to wet his throat.  
  
"Please Frodo!" Sam sobbed, holding his old friend close. "We must finish this!"  
  
"I-I know Sam. But I cannot climb any farther." Frodo mumbled hazily.  
  
Sam bit his lip, thinking what to do. Then he realized what he must do.  
  
"Very well! I you cannot climb! And I cannot carry the Ring for you; I will carry you there! Come one Mr Frodo!" Samwise cried, standing up and dragging Frodo to his feet.  
  
Sam somehow found the strength to sling Frodo across his shoulders and charge up the mountain with every bit of strength he had left in his small Hobbit body. Inch by inch he climbed, thinking only of getting Mr Frodo out of this hellhole and back to the safety of the Shire. After what seemed an age, Samwise found himself at the entrance to Mt Doom.  
  
"Here we are Mr Frodo! Look. All you have to do is toss it in and we can go home!" Samwise said through his tears.  
  
Frodo looked through tired, bleary, dirt-caked eyes into the hot, molten interior of the Mountain of Fire.  
  
Sam put Frodo down on unsteady feet as gently as he could. He gave Frodo a soft nudge in the right direction and followed closely behind him as they made their way into the hissing center of Mt Doom.  
  
"Go on Mr Frodo. Throw it in!" Sam called encouragingly.  
  
The young gentlehobbit stood at the edge of the bridge and stared down into the flaming lava below. He fingered the Ring, playing with it and turning it, almost toying with the idea of throwing it into the fire. The Ring whispered seductively to him.  
  
Put me on. It said. Take me home!  
  
No matter how hard he tried, Frodo couldn't tear himself from the Ring's power. He heard Sam behind him, distantly, as if Sam was calling to him from a mile away.  
  
"Throw it in!" Sam called.  
  
Frodo turned around and glared back at Samwise.  
  
"No." Frodo said simply, evil lacing the single word.  
  
Poor Samwise felt his resolve crumble, all hope was lost if Frodo did not destroy the Ring.  
  
"No Mr Frodo." he moaned sadly.  
  
Frodo slid the One Ring onto his finger, a look of glee reflecting in his eyes as he became invisible. Sam's eyes clouded over with tears as he heard Frodo walk past him.  
  
Suddenly, Gollum appeared and ran at the place where Frodo stood last. The gangle creature tearing around until her felt his arm connect with something solid. He latched onto the invisible Hobbit and proceeded to perform a mad ballet, Frodo fighting to get the creature off his back.  
  
Gollum/Smeagol grabbed Frodo's hand and felt for the ring. He found it and tried to pry it from the Ring Bearer's hand. Unsuccessful in his attempts, Gollum pulled Frodo's hand into his mouth and bit down hard on Frodo's finger. His sharp, pointed teeth tore through flesh and somehow gnawed through bone and the Ring, along with Frodo's severed finger, came loose.  
  
Frodo screamed out in pain as he clutched his bitten hand to his chest, blood soaking through his filthy shirt. Samwise caught Frodo, just as he fell, weakened from loss of blood.  
  
Meanwhile, Gollum was dancing a mad jig around the edge of the broken bridge.  
  
"My Precious! It's Ours! Ours! Ours! Oh my Precious precious prrrrreccccious!" Gollum cried out joyfully.  
  
After all those long years of searching after the Thief Baggins had stolen it, he was finally reunited with his Precious! He clutched it to his chest and came to the edge of the cliff, he teetered for a moment on the edge before overbalancing and toppling over.  
  
Down, down, down he fell until he connected with the lava, Gollum was so elated to have found his Ring, he did not even notice until his skin began to burn away. But he was ready, reunited with his Precious, he was ready for anything. His emaciated face contorted into an insane grin, and he let himself melt away.  
  
Back on the broken bridge, Sam and Frodo were watching the whole thing happen. Gollum disappeared under the molten lava, the Ring, slowly following as it lingered on a piece of floating rock before the rock melted, the Ring melting to mix back with the lava where it was formed.  
  
Frodo watched in amazement. Suddenly, the very earth beneath then began to shake, the lava began to slowly rise, picking up speed.  
  
"Come on Mr Frodo! We have to get out of here!" Sam cried, pulling Frodo from the increasingly hot chamber.  
  
Hand in hand, the two friends hurried out of the volcano and onto the jagged rocks. Lava soon flooded out of the volcano and poured down its sides. The hot liquefied rock seemed to chase them down the mountainside. They fell together onto a rock and resigned themselves to their fate. Sam placed his tired, beaten body over Frodo's to protect him from any lava or sparks that were to come. To his utter surprise, none came. It seemed they were safe, at least for the time being. He let himself fall next to Frodo.  
  
"I wish we could have seen the shire. one last time, Mr Frodo." Sam said, his mouth dry.  
  
"Yes. so do I Sam."  
  
"Mr Frodo?"  
  
"Yes Sam?"  
  
"Did you ever want to. you know. marry a lass?" the chubby hobbit asked.  
  
"I don't know Sam. I can't remember."  
  
Sam sighed and put his hands under his head.  
  
"If ever there was a lass I would have wanted to marry, it would have been Rosie Cotton." Sam breathed tiredly.  
  
The two Hobbits huddled together on that godforsaken rock until they had both fallen into deep, dreamless sleeps, born of exhaustion. They did not see the huge birdlike shapes, circling above them, nor did they feel themselves being lifted by huge talons, the two Halflings did not care.  
  
*&^&*  
  
Frodo opened his eyes slowly, realizing that he was in a big, soft bed, and that he was safe. As his blurry vision cleared, he saw a wonderful and happy sight in front of his eyes.  
  
"Gandalf?" he asked tremulously.  
  
The old wizard smiled gentle at Frodo. The door suddenly burst open and his two kinsmen bounced into the room. They fell upon Frodo, hugging him and ruffling his hair, happily babbling incoherently. The door opened again, the dwarf Gimli stood there. He spread his arms out to embrace the Hobbit then went to his companion's bedside. Frodo hugged the dwarf, glad to see that he was alive and well.  
  
Again, the door opened, and in stepped Legolas; Prince of the Woodland Realm, looking regal in stature and graceful in poise. Behind him came Aragorn, looking kingly and proud, wearing a new tunic, unmarred by the mud and twigs Frodo had become accustomed to. The Elf, the Dwarf, the Man, and Istari all stood at the end of Frodo's bed, looking down at him.  
  
Last of all was Sam, who opened the door a crack, looking shy and nervous. Frodo caught Sam's gaze, urging him to come into the room. Sam allowed a small smile to grace his cracked and spilt lips.  
  
At last, Eight of the Nine companions were together. Together in the City of Minas Tirith, where they're lost Companion; Boromir, had once lived.  
  
&^%^&  
  
Gandalf the White lowered the crown onto Aragorn's shining locks. The Ranger-turned-King let out a sigh as he realized his fate. He did not take it completely willingly, but accepted it all the same. After all, being King did have some perks.  
  
He turned to his new subjects and they all bowed. Representatives from all of the surrounding realms were there, the four Hobbits, Gimli the Dwarf, Eomer, Eowyn and Faramir, Legolas from Mirkwood, Elrond of Rivendale and Arwen.  
  
Aragorn walked amongst them, Eowyn smiled at him and curtsied as he passed by her. Legolas and Aragorn embraced like brothers before the slender Elven prince stepped aside to reveal the one Aragorn had been waiting for. Arwen.  
  
There she stood, looking as beautiful as the day he had met her. She bowed her head and presented to him and Elvish-made banner of Gondor. Aragorn pushed aside the banner and took Arwen face in his hands. After a beat of silence, he kissed her passionately. As she pulled away, she laughed harmoniously, wrapping her arms around her husband-to-be.  
  
The happy couple walked together trough the rest of the crowd until they came to the four Hobbits. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin bowed jerkily.  
  
"My friends." Aragorn said. "You bow to no one."  
  
With that, Aragorn knelt down into a bow, Arwen followed suit and soon the entire crowd on people were on their knees before the four Hobbits.  
  
Sam looked embarrassed and proud at the same time, Frodo was ambiguous, Merry seemed to glow delight, and Pippin oozed arrogance.  
  
Here they all were, at the end of all things.  
  
&^%^&  
  
It was Four years to the day at Weathertop. Frodo Baggins rubbed unconsciously at the scar on his shoulder. It ached dully as the young Hobbit finished writing in his uncle's book.  
  
Sam had been married soon after they had arrived home in the Shire. He and Rosie now had two beautiful children with a third on the way. Frodo dimly heard the front door slam and Sam enter his Master's study.  
  
"Here are your books back Mr Frodo." the chubby Hobbit said. "Frodo? What's wrong?"  
  
Frodo looked up at Sam.  
  
"It's been four years to the day since Weathertop, Sam. It's never really healed."  
  
Sam laid a friendly hand on Frodo's shoulder.  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you Mr Frodo?"  
  
"No Sam. There's nothing. How are Rosie and the children?"  
  
Sam launched into a tale about how Elanor had spilt something or another and blamed it on Rose, the baby. Frodo smiled and nodded along with Samwise, eventually ending up sitting outside on the front stood with his old friend, smoking some pipeweed and talking about old times.  
  
*&^&*  
  
Frodo and Bilbo stood at the docks with Merry, Pippin, and of course; Sam, staring in awe at the great ship and the three Elves who waited for Bilbo.  
  
"I think. I'm quite ready for another adventure." Old Bilbo said, his voice weakened by age.  
  
The old Hobbit hobbled his way to the ship, Elrond of Rivendale, helping him aboard. Bilbo settled himself down on some pillows and looked back at the four young un's he had known since they were knee high.  
  
"Farewell my friends." Gandalf said. "I will not say that I did not shed tears. Not all tears are visible to those whom we weep for."  
  
Gandalf graced them all with a smile.  
  
"Come along Frodo." The White Wizard said.  
  
Merry, Pippin, and Sam all turned to look at Frodo in astonishment.  
  
"W-what's he talkin' about Mr Frodo?" Sam asked, a tremor creeping into his voice.  
  
"We saved the Shire, Sam. But not for me." Frodo replied sadly.  
  
By that time, Merry and Pippin were crying. They hugged Frodo tightly, not wanting their friend and relative to leave. She let go of Frodo reluctantly, leaving only Sam to say goodbye.  
  
"Oh Sam." Frodo and Sam embraced tightly.  
  
Frodo felt Sam's hot tears soak through his vest. He pulled the gardener away and kissed him on the forehead. Sam let himself dissolve into tears as his best friend turned and walked onto the ship.  
  
"Goodbye Sam." Frodo whispered once aboard.  
  
The ship cast off, sailing gently into open water. Sam stood at the end of the dock until he could no longer see the masts of the ship bearing Frodo to a better place.  
  
&^%^&  
  
You cannot always be torn in two, Sam. You must chose to live your life to the fullest. Remember me, but do not dwell on things lost.  
  
Same rode home on his pony, thinking over what had happened. Elanor greeted him at the gate and Samwise swung her up into his arms. Rosie came out of the house, holding Baby Rose against her hip. Samwise kissed his wife and went inside with her, ready for a new start, without Frodo being there. Sam knew that Frodo would always live on in his heart, and he was ready for that.  
  
&^%^&  
  
Dear Reader,  
  
What you have just read was written after seeing ROTK for the third time. I was very touched by Sean Astin's performance as Sam and I thought he did a very good job. The idea that one little Hobbit would to anything to make right a horrendous wrong.  
  
I'd like to say to all the slash writers, I accept that you love your work. You can take this fic either way if you want, I just feel that two people should be able to feel love for one another without it automatically meaning they are sleeping together. I have actually read some pretty good slash fics. The farewell scene touched me particularly, because I have had to say goodbye to a few people that have meant a lot to me. My two best friends have moved away and the farewell scene in the movie reminded me of how much I wanted to say to them but couldn't. Matt, Steven, miss you both loads, wish I could tell you this, but I can't.  
  
Anyway reader, I hope you have enjoyed this fic. I worked pretty hard on it. Please leave a review, constructive criticism is always appreciated. Flames will be ignored.  
  
Your manic depressive author,  
  
Maurizio 


End file.
